Professional Lab Breeder
by dairu123
Summary: Yuichi has gotten a job in pallet town as a breeder for Professor Oak. Oak needs extra money to keep his lab up and running so he sells Pokemon eggs for profit. Contains semi-rape, blood, possible m/f and m/m
1. Back where we started Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by content in my stories then do not read further.

Author: I'm planning on just a short story to get myself into writing again, so this may be just full of sex and lust. So be forewarned, SEX CENTREL up in here!

Chapter one: Back where we started.

I can't believe I am in pallet town. So many masters started here, and my favorite to keep up with was Ash. I've seen him on TV and he's somewhat famous I suppose. At least he is in Pallet town. His mom wont stop talking about him. Professor Oak hired me as a breeder. I was to breed Pokemon to sell to keep his research funded. I was supposed to help hatch and breed the Pokemon. I was especially picked out from his students because learning the egg groups seemed to come easy to me. Which ones were able to breed and when mating seasons were.

I'm not really interested in Pokemon but the job I wanted paid a lot. In the very least, researching both instincts and Pokemon intellect was well worth it. As a reward for accepting the job, I was supposed to use one of Ash's Pokemon that he left at Oak's lab as a helper. Whatever Pokemon I choose would help take care of eggs and keeping the Pokemon from harming one another. I stepped into the lab and saw various shelves with eggs galore all around me. All were listed and categorized by their number and who caught them. Oak was nowhere to be found however.

"Professor, you here?" I yelled out for him.

"Yuichi, In here." A voice yelled.

I walked through the back door to see a big open field with a building off to the side where Tracy was dumping out a food bag into a large Pokemon bowl.

"Where is Oak?" I asked.

"He was making tea with Krabby."

"Ok, I'm ready to pick out my Pokemon." I was getting impatient.

Even if I hadn't liked Pokemon it didn't mean I didn't like the idea of being friends with something of a different specie. I was a scientist after all. In Pokemon University I studied under Professor Oak and learned all about intelligence level of different Pokemon. Which I didn't think any of it was true. Most humans believed Pokemon to pretty much be pets or servants for battle. Yes I'll agree that trainers, the ones that worked more closely with Pokemon than the Professor's did. All agreed that Pokemon were more than that. I was just begging for the trainers to be right. Just think about another intelligent specie on the planet other than humans. It would be a great break through to be able to train one to make a Pokemon civilization.

"Hey... snap out of it." Tracy said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I coughed at the smell. I distinctly smelled something on his hands. It smelled much like Poke'chow mixed in with something else. I couldn't put a finger on it though. It smelt good whatever it was, but it was strong.

"Sorry... was daydreaming." I apologized tempted to just ransack the Pokemon for one that I wanted.

"Yuichi!" Oak came out smiling with Krabby walking diagonally back and forth behind him.

"Professor, I'm ready for my Pokemon." I stated with a grin.

"Ok, follow me."

I gladly followed but as we entered I frowned as we passed Ash's shelf, "I thought the deal was I got one of Ash's Pokemon?"

"Yes, but I wanted to show you this Pokemon. She was abandoned in a river with serious wounds. If you don't accept of her, I'll let you pick one of ash's." Oak said smiling.

"What can it hurt..." I sighed not sure if I wanted a hurt Pokemon.

We turned the corner into a room and I saw two things. Nurse Joy from the town over, and Lucario laying in a hospital bed with bandages tied around her torso, paws, and head. I walked to her side and looked over at Oak, "Is she going to make a full recovery?"

"She should be ok in a week or so, but I don't know about her mental state." Oak frowned.

Lucario's eyes were half open and I could swear she looked pained. Begging for someone to show her kindness. I could tell from experience that she was worried about if she trusted humans or not. I grabbed her paw and decided to try something to add to my Pokemon Intelligence theory, "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Before she could answer her consciousness apparently faded.

"So, will you take her?" Oak asked curiously.

"Yes, this will allow me to more understand Pokemon and human relations. Especially with an apparently bad previous owner." I stated disappointed of not having Ash's Pokemon.

"Good, you can keep an eye on her till she gets better. Now if your ready I have your first order." Oak said handing over a supply and demands list.

It read,

Pokemon Requested

Charmander - $500

Bulbasaur - $500

Squirtle - $500

Eevee - $3000

Pidgey - $300

Shinx - $1000

Ralts - $5000

Etc...

Anything other than ones listed shall be appraised and auctioned to loving homes.

(end of note) their were many more but I was too lazy to read all of them.

I hadn't known that Eevee's and Ralts could be so high, but I didn't argue, "How much will I be paid?"

"Well I'll give you the choice, you can either be waged by the hour, or paid twenty percent of all sales you make?" Oak said putting his hands in his pocket with a serious poker face.

"Hehe, I'll take the twenty percent thank you." I said smiling.

How hard could it be to sell a bunch of Pokemon... Right!

I was going to soon find out. I was to watch Tracy the first couple times. The reason Oak hired me was because Tracy said that he felt like he would rather have a calmer setting. Which I totally understood that. Which made me think about the smell on his hands again. What could it have been, then I thought. They must be using Pokemon heat pheromones.

"Tracy, when do you want to start?" I questioned.

"Right now if you like, the Pokemon are probably done eating by now and are energetic." Tracy said leaving the room.

I quickly followed and I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun as I left the building.

"How exactly do we get the Pokemon... to um... mate... exactly?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Well usually I have to get them started." Tracy stated with a blush.

"Um... you get them started?" I asked getting kind of scared.

"See Pokemon are usually accepting and all you have to do is explain what needs to be done and you leave and a couple days or a week later you have an egg, but some Pokemon require... a trade..." Tracy said almost unable to spit out the words.

"What do you mean exactly?" My heart was racing and didn't know exactly to react. I was getting nervous and was starting to regret taking the job. I needed the money though, I had no other option.

Pallet town was a small town and not many jobs. I didn't really want to leave my home town and make it even less populated, and I thought if I could make money here, then one day I could open up a shop or something. I hadn't planned it out though, not yet at least.

"Trainers always say that Pokemon are intelligent, which they are right. They are the only ones that spend enough time to actually make a bond with Pokemon. When Pokemon grow close to you enough, they want to try to show you how much you mean to them. When your not willing though and you ask them to do something like breed to sell their eggs, then they make the trade. You do something you normally wouldn't and they sell their child which they know if you mean them harm or not. So don't try selling the eggs to a bad home or you will get killed the next time you ask them for something." Tracy said with a furious red crimson blush on his face.

"oh... so at least I wont need to worry about it for awhile?" I questioned almost stuttering.

"Yea, it'll take you a month or two to make a serious bond with anyone." Tracy stated.

"You said anyone, usually everyone calls Pokemon It's." I pointed out.

"Yea, but you tend to lose that after doing several Pokemon." Tracy said now trying not to look me in the face.

"Do... doing them? You mean sex, I thought you just meant a hand job or something... I haven't even been with a human let alone a Pokemon." I panicked and the breath was knocked out of me as I ran into Tracy as he stopped.

"Your a virgin?" Tracy asked shocked.

"Yea... I don't know if I'll be able to do this job after all."

"Just don't worry, the Pokemon will never make you do it and many sense if you are ready or not. So if you are worried and unsure, then the Pokemon will be too. So as long as you don't like it then the Pokemon shouldn't ask it." Tracy stated.

"So... just how in the hell did you get ready for sex with a POKEMON!" I almost yelled.

"Well it kind of just happened. My Scyther is really old but my oldest friend. He smelt one of the Scizor's in heat but wouldn't mate with any of them. When he started showing interest in me, I finally gave in after seeing him in pain and relieved him by hand." Tracy stated.

I fell silent and began to walk again. He took the lead again and I guess he sensed I didn't know what else to say. This was technically Poke'Phillia and I'm pretty sure it's illegal.

"Tracy... did you lose your virginity to a Pokemon?" I asked as serious as I could as to not offend him by asking.

"Yes actually... It was my Scyther." Tracy said.

Surprising to me however his blush faded and he had a grin on his face. I suppose the thought of his beloved Scyther was calming to him.

"I thought your Scyther was old and male?" I curiously asked.

"Yea, but that doesn't matter when your that close to someone." Tracy smiled.

There it was again, he used someone like they were people. Which I didn't mind it. It was just that my research required me to notice such things. This was a major development in my research. Human and Pokemon sex, who would have thought that love and lust could transcend specie.

We past through trees off of the path and off to a watering hole where Tracy stopped and said, "I'll let you choose who we start with, but keep it small, we don't want any trouble and you not knowing what to do."

"How about Bulbasaur?" I asked knowing who it I mean he belonged too.

"He's an easy one. He is very cooperative." Tracy said smiling.

Tracy stepped from the brush and I followed. Bulbasaur instantly had a smile and as Tracy knelt down Bulbasaur placed his front feet on Tracy's knees and Tracy scratched behind his ears, "Bulbasaur, meet Yuichi."

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said his name waving a vine at me greet fully.

"Bulbasaur, we need to make some money for the lab and we need an egg." Tracy explained.

Bulbasaur grinned looking from the two of us and ran into the forest to find some random girl to mate with. Bulbasaur was like a leader and everyone knows, the leader of the pack gets the most action.

"So... we just wait for em?" I asked curious.

"That was a little easy, how about we ask another Pokemon?" Tracy stated looking around.

"Ok, here is a good one." Tracy walked toward a tree held out his arm and a pidgeotto landed on his upper arm.

"Yuichi you ask him." Tracy said.

I was nervous but if I was ever going to learn this stuff, I needed to do this while Tracy was here to fix my mistakes, "Pidgeotto, will you please mate with a Pokemon so we can have your eggs? We need them to..."

I grunted as Pidgeotto started pecking my head and I shielded myself as Tracy laughed suddenly.

"Pidgeotto please stop." Pidgeotto flew off back to his nest.

"What... did I do wrong?" I asked rubbing bumps on my head.

"First off, you should probably say first that it's going to help Oak keep the lab, and that the egg would be going to a good home." Tracy said grinning.

"I suck at this." I grunted getting frustrated.

"No, you just need to learn the ropes." Tracy said walking off toward the lake.

We waited for a moment before a Squirtle came to the surface and Tracy started, "Ok, try it once more Yuichi."

I crouch down, hesitant to even try, "Squirtle, please bare with me. Oak needs help with bills to be able to keep this place safe from trainers and Team Rocket. So could you please mate and bring us the egg so we can sell it to a very loving and good home?"

My heart was beating and I was worried I was going to get squirted with volley's of waterguns or something. But surprisingly the Squirtle smiled giving my feet a playful squirt of water before nodding and diving under the water. I had some serious notes to write down about a Pokemon's intelligence. I mean I couldn't understand a word any Pokemon say but Squirtle apparently knew exactly what I had asked. Not to mention selflessly took my word not only to give up the egg, but to trust it was going to a good home.

"Good job." Tracy smiled patting me on the back.

"That's enough for today, how about we check on the Pokemon I asked a week ago to produce and egg for me?" Tracy said taking off toward the path.

"Ok." I followed and I didn't know how far it would be. Oak had literally about one hundred acres of land for his Pokemon. We made it to the path and it was easier to walk from their. We past a Voltorb, Electabuzz and a few other electric types so I guessed we were in the electric area. Tracy took a right off of the path through and open green field. The grass was easily up to our armpits and I smiled as I seen no other than Tracy's Scyther laying with Heracross. Another one of the bug family. Heracross smiled as she crawled off her egg that was in the ground surrounded by soft dirt.

Tracy picked up the egg, dusting the dirt off before thanking Heracross and his Scyther, "Thank both of you for helping me."

Scyther grinned as he flew off yelling, "Scy scy."

Heracross did the same soon after and Tracy turned to me, "I didn't start any more since I knew you would be taking over so this is all for the day."

"So... are we going back?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"Yea, if you want to stay and spend time with the Pokemon or want me to stay I will, but I need to take the egg back first." Tracy stated.

"Nah... I'm tired from all the walking. Let's go home before it gets dark." I said actually tired and also Lucario came back to mind. I was in charge of her after all.

Well now though I was thinking I was just looking out for her. She and all Pokemon were growing less to be pets and more like other people from different backgrounds. My opinion of their intelligence was growing better and better the more time I spent with Tracy. I'm really glad I went with him back, the sun was sinking behind the mountains which I was guessing was ground territory. At least dragon or flying, something like that. Once we reached the lab I went straight to Lucario's room and Tracy went to the egg lab. Nurse Joy had left to go back to the Pokemon center in Viridian.

"Lucario... you awake?" I asked nearing her side speaking in a tone that wouldn't wake her if she was asleep.

My heart skipped as she turned her head. Still unsure if she should trust a human, but was too weak to really stop me.

"Listen, I know you don't have a choice to trust me or us, but I promise, when you are better you can leave if you want. No one is keeping you hostage here, we are all friends here." I tried talking to try and keep her calm while she had no choice but to listen.

I reached out for her paw and she hesitantly pulled her arm away but put it back when I slowed my movements and said, "Please, I only want to show you not all humans are bad."

I went to hold her paw again and she didn't move so I touched her bandaged paw and was careful since I could tell someone had removed her spikes on her chest and paws. It was a black market to sell Pokemon parts to power up other Pokemon. The spikes on a Lucario could be used as quickstones, which allows your Pokemon to always attack first in most cases. She would live, but for a long while her stamina and speed would be diminished.

"See... I wont bite." I said smiling as I gently squeezed her paw reassuringly.

Lucario seemed like she smiled before closing her eyes and consciousness apparently left her mind. I don't know why I stayed but watching her sleep calmed me. I was also tired from walking all day. I found a chair that reclined next to her hospital bed and reclined in it. Retaking her paw in my hand and relaxing. I was so comfortable and my legs ached. Plus as I calmed, the thoughts of the day rushed into my mind. All I could imagine was Tracy having sex with one of those Pokemon. I've done things with women before, but I've never gone all the way. I guess I would handle one thing at a time. I just didn't want to take advantage of any of the Pokemon and even more I didn't want to be raped. The Pokemon were definitely stronger than humans and could use them any way they wanted to. I suppose they are just to timid for that. I felt Lucario's paw squeeze my hand and I suppose that was when I fell asleep.

The next day:

I grunted as I felt warmth on my face. Light was shinning through and apparently burning my face. I could hear Tracy feeding the Pokemon outside for breakfast and then I heard something rumble. It was Lucario in the bed next to me. She was fully awake and apparently had a good nights sleep.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked standing up.

She nodded and I left the room toward the lab's cafeteria. While their I decided to get the extra vitamin filled Poke'chow for Lucario. I even snuck her a bowl of chocolate ice cream on my plate. I just grabbed a small cardboard pint of milk and a plastic bowl filled with cereal for myself. I reached the room and Lucario perked up as I placed a tray over her lap and she happily ate the chocolate ice cream first.

I thought since she was in plenty of pain, she could use some pleasure. I ate my cereal and decided to talk while I ate.

"I started my new job yesterday. I'm supposed to breed Pokemon so I can keep the lab running by selling the eggs and keeping all the Pokemon well fed." I explained.

"How... do you get the Pokemon to give you the eggs?" A feminine voice questioned.

I almost gagged on my cereal as I saw Lucario's lips move, "You... SPOKE!"

Lucario blushed as she said, "Yea... my trainer forced me to learn to speak so I would be worth more."

"That's terrible, but... I'm glad I have a friend to talk too." I said still surprised.

"Friend?" Lucario smiled at the word as she mumbled it.

"Yes, I consider you a friend." I tried to be as polite and nice as I could.

I've had plenty of experience with Pokemon and human alike. Abuse was very common all around the world. Which people abuse both humans and Pokemon a whole hell of a lot more.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"I lost a battle so my trainer tried selling me, but when I wouldn't sell fast enough he sawed off my spikes and dumped me on Oak's ranch." She said quietly.

"What's his name?" I asked furiously.

"I... don't know..." She said sadly.

"What did he have you call him?" I questioned wanting to know this guys identity so I could put him behind bars.

"I had to call her mistress." Lucario said blushing and adverting her gaze.

"She's a girl?" I asked shocked.

"Yea... you seem shocked cause of that?" She asked curiously.

"Well I'm just not used to women being the violent ones." I stated finishing off my cereal.

I stood up and took the tray from Lucario and placed it to the side on the table.

"Lucario, I need to go do my work I suppose. I'll be back later." I said getting ready to leave.

"Promise?" Lucario said with a worried look.

"Promise." I smiled trying to make her happy.

I left the room and decided it would be useless to get a shower until after today's hike.

"Yuichi." Tracy called catching up to me from down the hall.

All seemed to be going good from here on. The week seemed to fly by. I spent most of the nights sleeping in my own room in the lab. It was finally Saturday morning and I hadn't a thing to do. All week I had been talking and spending time with Pokemon. I haven't found an egg though and I'm hoping to find one Monday when I start work again. I decided to get a shower so I could spend my Saturday clean and I was hoping to get Lucario out of bed a bit today. I rushed off to the shower with my clothes.

I opened the door and I heard the water running. It was one of those public showers because not all of Professor's aids had time to take showers at home. I had free rent here so I stayed in one of the rooms in the lab. It was pretty nice. It had satellite and a nice soft bed. The shower however didn't bother me since I had a decent enough body. I look in and Tracy was their washing under his arms. I'm a guy and a scientist so my natural curiosity makes me compare my body to his. He seemed more fit than I was. My body was frail and small. I was always sickly growing up but my personality was always outgoing. That was why I wanted to be something like a breeder. His stomach seemed to hold that hard ab type deal. He seemed to also eat well though. I guess you would need too in order to stay healthy out here on the foundation.

"Hey Tracy." I said as I hung my towel on the hook.

"Hey." Tracy said back as he seemed to do the same thing.

I could tell he was comparing us, I suppose it was my fault cause I kept doing it too. My body was by no means perfect. I have scoliosis a side to side curvature of the spine, but you couldn't tell by looking at me. I only had trouble with lifting things, walking, sitting, standing and whatever. I could do anything a normal person could do, but I paid for it a whole lot more than most would. Like I said before, my body has been very frail ever since growing up. I have long silky brown hair with white tips in the back. My face was always shaven and some have told me that I look like a fem-boy. I'm not saying I look like a girl, you could easily tell I'm a guy, but to some... I just looked a bit too feminine.

"So what are you doing today?" Tracy questioned.

"I'm going to spend today with Lucario, try to get her up and walking." I said putting shampoo into my hair.

"Just take it easy, Pokemon have trouble adjusting from a violent person, to a kind person. Plus she still has her wounds. Don't risk injuring her further." Tracy warned.

"It's ok, I know the frailness of the body. It's a lot more magnificent than you think." I smiled.

"Talking about magnificent, have you um... had any offers?" He joked.

"No not really. I've been thinking really hard about it, but I'm not going to go looking for something like that, if one of the Pokemon asks me for it, then ok I suppose." I said trying to be as honest as possible.

I still didn't know how I thought about sex with a Pokemon but I didn't think it was bad. It's only humans as a mass and religion that says it is wrong. It is a sin as they say. As a scientist though I see things a whole lot more clearly. I know what I would do, I will logically dignify what is right and wrong. It has been scientifically proven that Pokemon cannot give humans disease with intercourse. Their has not been any case where Pokemon have been impregnated by a human or viceversa. Only downside would be the community. I would be an outcast as a pervert. A Pokemon rapist and a disgusting human being. I would be discredited as a researcher and banned from ever owning a Pokemon. That is still like I said human beings views on the matter and their desperation to pretend to think that human reaction is the only thing that is pure. The other hand however, it helps both the human and the Pokemon as long as it is willing on both sides. It relieves stress and creates a bond that no one can ever take away. Unless set up to break that is by cheating or jealousy and whatever else there is.

I started to snap out of my daydream as I felt the water turn from warm to a colder setting.

"You seem out of it today." Tracy said worried.

"The water just feels good is all." I gave a fake smile.

"Listen, I know your new to the whole sex thing, but it's natural." Tracy pointed out.

"I think so too, but have you ever regretted it?" I asked with all seriousness.

"No, but I say that only because it was Scyther. If it was some random Pokemon then I would have been disgusted. I could never be disgusted with Scyther. I... guess I love him. As I do with all the Pokemon I take care of." Tracy commented.

"Why don't you want this job anymore though?" I asked.

"Well I've saved up plenty of money and now I have my own research building and Oak has always been my role model. Now I'm going to be giving starters to trainers as they start their journey and become Pokemon masters." Tracy said smiling as he did.

Tracy turned off his faucet and started to dry off. I washed the rest of me and decided to get dressed and grab the picnic basket I had prepared. I walked down the hall and turned into Lucario's room and I smiled as I saw her standing up and looking out the window.

"Lucario!" I smiled and sat the basket on the bed.

She smiled and looked to me. She had kind eyes and seemed very calm around me. I wouldn't have given it any thought if Tracy hadn't came in and she growled at him. She told me later he reminded her of her previous owner. She has this bad habit of calling me master too. Every time she says it in front of someone I always get a weird look. Like I enslaved her or something. I've always had to tell her story and why she does it. Even then they look at me like I made it up.

"Master, are we going on a picnic?" She questioned with a calm happy voice.

"Yea, I have today and tomorrow off and so I decided we would have a picnic." I said returning the smile

I grabbed the basket and walked behind her to see how she was walking. She walked slowly and it still seemed sore to her. We didn't go far, just far enough that no one from the lab could see us. We had found an old building and decided it was good scenery to have the picnic. We saw very few Pokemon and they were Pidgey flying up above. I lay out the blanket and took out two plastic plates. They were the good kinds that didn't bend as easily as the paper. I had made two burgers and brought plenty of fruit. I knew what she liked and knew it wasn't good for Pokemon to have all Poke'chow. So I brought all human food.

She ate without a sound except for when she savored the taste. She would hum slightly if it was a really good bite. I finished first being the hungry guy that I am. Then patiently waited for her to finish.

"When did you turn into a Lucario?" I asked.

"I... It..."

Flashback: In Lucario's voice

It was rough back then... back when I was a Riolu I didn't even have that filthy trainer that I had. I lived in the city. I was told by the Pichu brothers that I had been found in a bag floating down a sewage pipe. I don't remember much, just the Pichu brothers helping me survive. I had plenty of friends don't get me wrong... The only thing I regret... was trusting a stranger.

"Sweetie I wont bite, here have this." A young man grinned.

He had a creepy smile, one a rapist would have. I was hungry so I didn't care and he was just offering it to me. He tried pinning me down with all his might. All I could see was the trees that surrounded the area in the park. All of the sudden I felt tingling go through my body. I look over and Pichu brothers to the rescue. The poor guys got the bad guy without harming me, but they had shocked themselves unconscious.

"Hmm... they will catch a fine price." The guy growled as he pushed himself up dragging me by the foot.

I bit down with all my might, detaching his finger from his hand. Even to this day I gag at the picture of blood squirting into my mouth. Spitting out his finger and trying to kick his other hand away. Then his Pokemon came out. Houndoom the city bully. I hadn't seen him around the city and was really glad, but I suppose this guy caught him. I screamed as the guy pushed me to all fours. I tried to push up but couldn't. I yelped as I felt Houndoom mount me.

"Have fun." The man snickered.

That nasty Houndoom's penis pushed it's way into my hole and I cried out with pain. My virginity was taken along with parts of my soul. All I could think about though was Pichu brothers. I needed to save them. I tilted my head to the side as I felt Houndoom thrust himself in and out. Pichu brothers were in the mans hand by their ears and he was about to stuff them into a brown bag. I yelled as I felt a mysterious power give me strength, "NOOOOOOOOOooooooo."

I cried out as my body began forming and growing. I felt for once in my life that I was powerful. It still wasn't enough however. I kicked Houndoom off and threw a shadow ball at the man. Ending his pathetic existence. This didn't stop Houndoom however. He didn't give a crap that his master was gone. He was just worried about his hard on and was going to kill me to get it taken care of. All of a sudden he charged hitting me full force with a tackle followed with bite. I flinched as I felt Houndoom getting thrown to the ground. I looked up to see a woman standing over me. Her Hitmonchan had punched the hell out of that Houndoom and I passed out from the pain. When I awoke I decided to become her Pokemon. Everything was fine until a year later when I was put into a contest. I never lost to a gym battle but a contest was my weak point. As soon as I failed she left. I looked for her thinking she just needed to use the bathroom real bad, but... she was pissed to say the least. She was talking to a man and before I could ask anything he and several Pokemon tied me down and was starting to cut away my horns on my chest and paws. He drugged and abandoned me in a river, which was when Oak rescued me.

The Present: Yuichi's point of view.

"That is terrible." I said with his head hung low, staring at his can drink.

"It's ok though, it doesn't matter." Lucario smiled.

"How can you just let it go?" I started to get mad.

"Because I have you now." Lucario said with the same smile.

"But.. she is still out their and who knows how many more she will do this too." I said trying my best not to yell.

"I don't know her name, I don't know where she lives, I don't know any way to contact her." Lucario frowned.

"Let me at least warn the Pokemon Rangers." I said almost pleadingly.

"Why does this even bother you this much. Oak said that you didn't feel strongly for Pokemon."

"Because... You're my friend and friends don't let this stuff go." I said with sympathy.

"Thank you." She said with a tear falling to the ground.

"Why is she crying... what did you do...?" Tracy said with a howl in his voice.

"It's not what it looks like..." I tried to defend myself.

I stood up and tried to calm him down.

"Look, whatever you did made Lucario cry..." Tracy said growling.

"Tracy... it's ok, he didn't..." Lucario tried to interrupt but it was too late.

Tracy hit me square in the jaw sending me to the ground. I popped my jaw as Lucario pleaded, "Please I was just telling him of my past."

the hit in the face was almost worth seeing Tracy's face as he realized he hit me for no reason, "I am so sorry... I just..."

"It's ok." I laughed getting up, trying not to pass out from the pain.

The throbbing jaw was nothing like the pain of my scoliosis so It was bearable.

"Let's go get that treated." Tracy said helping pack up the picnic.

Didn't take long to get back to the lab and I caught a glimpse as I peered into a mirror. My left jaw was slightly purple.

"Tracy you have a mean right punch." I chuckled trying to make him feel better.

"What happened?" Oak asked worried.

"Just a mishap with some Pokemon." I tried to cover.

"I hit him..." Tracy admitted lowering his head.

"Why...?" Oak asked waiting for the story.

"When I found them Lucario was crying so I blamed Yuichi right off the bat and hit him." Tracy sulked.

"You seem sorry and I wont ask details seeing that Yuichi doesn't seem mad, so please get the story before assuming." Oak said leaving the two and Lucario.

We didn't say a word as we neared the medical bay of the lab. Tracy started treating my wound as he sulked.

"Yo... your hurting me..." I said

Tracy had been trying not to break out in tears from hurting me, that he was shaking.

"Let Lucario do it." I stated.

Tracy left the room to catch his breath and Lucario took his place. She was much gentler and calmer.

"I'm sorry you were punched." Lucario grinned seeing that I was ok.

"It's fine... I'll live." I smiled but grunted as I did.

Lucario finished and we looked at eachother.

"What now?" Lucario questioned.

"let's check on Tracy." I motioned for the door.

Tracy was in the hallway and seemed to have calmed down.

"You ok?" he said much calmer now.

"Yea, it's ok." I said looking at him.

We stood their for a moment before I said something, "Look just don't beat yourself up about it. I forgive you so why don't you forgive yourself already."

"Ok." Tracy managed to force a smile.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit and rest." I didn't want to mention the headache so he wouldn't feel worse.

I left for my room and I heard Lucario, "Can I come?" Lucario asked sweetly.

"Sure if you want too." I didn't really think anything of it that she wanted to come so I just let her.

I'm sure she wouldn't try anything while I'm injured... would she?

I reached the room closing the door after Lucario and laid on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling. My breath became erratic as I felt Lucario crawl up next to me. I didn't say anything though. I sighed as I stretched. Blush instantly formed on my face as Lucario rubbed her paw up my chest. Rubbing back and forth on my chest. It felt really good and couldn't believe something as simple as a touch could feel so good on my chest. I pushed away my embarrassment and tried to enjoy what I could.

"Thanks for listening and treating me so good." I heard her whisper as she laid her head on my chest.

"Your welcome I suppose." I said trying not to sound awkward about it.

I smiled as I heard something familiar. She was sound asleep with light breathing that could easily indicate her dreaming. I lay my head against my pillow and close my eyes. The room was lit by sun but I was so comfortable and I had all day tomorrow, so I didn't mind sleeping in the middle of the day. Pain turned to bliss as I fell asleep.


	2. Mind and Body Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the content in this story then do not read.

Chapter two: Mind and Body.

Dream Mode: Yuichi

I looked around not exactly knowing where I was. I guessed I was in a field somewhere on Oak's foundation. I jumped as I felt something on my pants.

"LUCArio.." I gasped as I felt her fiddle around with my pants.

Lucario clumsily undid my pants pulling them off. I couldn't much move my body and didn't know why.

"Calm down, it's ok." She said with a seductive look.

I moaned out as she pressed on my hardening member through my boxers. My boxers were next to be pulled down and my member pointed up in the air throbbing as blood rushed to it. I fell to my back as she licked the head.

"Lucario... I..." I tried to protest.

"You said yourself that if a Pokemon asked something of you, then ok." She giggled.

I did say that so I hushed up. I'm not one to go against my word. Especially since it felt so good.

"Besides, I can sense you've wanted this." Lucario giggled once more.

"Yes... please..." I pleaded to her.

She grinned as she took my throbbing meat into her maw. Her sandpaper tongue circling on the head gently. I felt like I was going to blow my load right then and their. No matter how close I got, I couldn't shoot my load. I wanted so desperately to shoot my load and feel her swallow around my cock. I whimpered as she pulled away positioning herself over my cock.

I jumped as I heard clapping. I look over and Tracy was clapping his hands, "Way to go buddy."

"Yes very intriguing." Oak said next.

My heart began to race but it all started fading.

Back in reality: Yuichi

I gasped panting heavily as I saw what I was curled up to. Somehow during our nap, Lucario had turned on her side away from me and I was cupped to her back. My cock throbbing against her butt and my chest against her back. She seemed to be still asleep but she seemed restless. As I pulled away so my cock wouldn't be against her she moaned. I blushed fiercely seeing a string of liquid connecting her treasure to the tent in my pants. My heart raced as I pulled clean-ex from the side table and dried up the liquid. I left the room and headed for the bathroom to clean up what was in my boxers.

"No wonder I couldn't cum, it was a dream." I whispered yet growling.

What was I saying? I can't believe that I was thinking about Lucario like that. I still wasn't sure about being with a Pokemon let alone Lucario. I sighed unsure what to do. I decided to talk to Tracy even though he might be asleep. After cleaning up in the bathroom I near Tracy's door.

I knock on the door and no answer. I knock again and push the door open and I sighed seeing he wasn't in here. I continued and then I saw that the back door to the lab was propped open. I peered outside to see Tracy leaning against the wall looking to the sky.

"Tracy..." I called out.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tracy asked.

"I've been asleep since six when um..." I tried saying it to where he wouldn't get upset.

"Yea... sorry bout that." Tracy said looking back up to the stars.

"What time is it anyway?" I questioned noticing he had a watch on.

"Midnight." Tracy stated.

"Why are you up so late?" I said curiously.

"I just wanted to look at the sky and couldn't sleep." Tracy stated.

"Tracy..."

I paused not sure if I should come to him, but I didn't know how Oak would react to sex dreams with a Pokemon and Tracy had already proven to know about this stuff.

"I fell asleep next to Lucario and I started to have wet dreams about her." I said blushing.

"Tell her that, or at least that you have feelings for her." Tracy pointed out.

"I told you, I'm not going to go looking for sex with a Pokemon, if one needs it then fine. Otherwise I don't want anything to do with it." I said trying to convince myself more than Tracy.

"Well I guess we will see who comes onto you first then." Tracy said calmly.

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or he was serious. However he was probably right as usual.

"When do you leave for your own lab?" I asked.

"Well I am a little more experienced with people and Pokemon so I decided Goldenrod city. I will be leaving Tuesday so I can see Monday if you bring back any eggs and I can say my good byes to everyone that works on my shift." Tracy explained.

"Thank... thank you for everything." I muttered.

"No problem... Here is my Poke'gear number so call me anytime." He handed me a card with his labs numbers on it.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going back before Lucario wakes up worried." I waved before heading inside.

As I walked I looked to the card and back to where I was going. Lucario entered my mind along with all the other Pokemon. When I entered the room Lucario grunted and she rubbed her eyes before looking up at me.

"It's still dark." She grunted.

"Yea, couldn't sleep." I murmured.

"well we did go to sleep during the day." She stated and stretched.

I blushed as she did. Her breasts becoming more noticeable as her arms went above her head through her fur.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I... just had a weird dream is all." I stated.

"Me too... I dreamed that you jumped me." Lucario giggled and the thoughts of the dream came rushing back.

"Jumped you?" I blushed muttering the words.

"Yea, it was a great dream and I don't know why I dreamed something like that." She said wondering to herself.

"I am your friend, I'll do whatever is needed to make you happy." I said blushing and barely shoving out the words.

"I know you would." she said smiling.

I looked happily as she smiled, seeing that Tracy was right. Pokemon could sense feelings and she definitely knew that I was feeling awkward. I was tempted to just come out and say everything right then and their. I didn't have the guts too though.

"Are you tired?" I questioned.

"No." Lucario stated.

"How about we watch TV?" I asked turning on the television.

"Can... I pick?" Lucario asked not sure if I was going to mind.

"Yea go ahead. Seeing as how you act I don't think your owner beat you." I stated.

"Well she always treated me nicely and she even helped me during my heats, but I guess me losing a contest was too much." Her ears drooped.

"She helped... you with your heat?" I questioned.

I instantly pictured a human girl eating out Lucario.

"Yea, she would get one of her other Pokemon to mate with me." She grinned.

Damn... this sex with Pokemon idea has turned me into a pervert.

"She only helped me personally when she was horny too." She added.

A lump jumped up in my throat and that was what did it. I could feel a growing in my pants. I was only afraid it would be noticeable.

"Master... I could help you anytime too." She said looking to me with shyness in her eyes.

"Um... listen... your the closest one I'm close to here, and I was curious if you would help me with something." I started trying not to get bashful.

"What is it master?" She asked curiously.

"I am supposed to get Pokemon to mate and Tracy said that sometimes Pokemon want to mate with humans. I am still a um..." I paused finally getting choked up.

"You've never felt anothers touch have you?" She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Well... no... I haven't never been lucky with girls or guys." I said with a noticeable blush.

"So you want me to prepare you for those other Pokemon if they ask you to mate with them?" Lucario said with a grin on her muzzle.

"Basically yes..." I fell silent and watched.

I knew I had went back on what I said, I needed to be prepared though and it would be better losing my virginity to Lucario than to some random Pokemon.

"You can at least call me by my name then, It's Laura." Lucario smiled happily.

"Did your trainer name you that?" I questioned.

"No, I named myself that when I was a Riolu. I was always fond of an actress that preformed on those magic boxes." Lucario smiled.

"Magic box... you mean TV?" I guessed.

"Yea, the magic box that shows Laura Randel the leader of the Pokemon Rangers in Golden Rod city." She chimed.

"Laura... so... will you help me?" I blushed looking down to the ground.

I didn't hear an answer but my heart skipped as I felt her paw ran over my pants.

"Are you sure you are ready. You shouldn't force yourself to be ready for no one." Laura paused.

"It's ok... don't worry." I said smiling with an apparent blush on my face.

I could tell I was fighting myself over being either horny or embarrassed. I instantly looked up as Laura's paws took my hands pulling me to my feet. Lifting my shirt over my head. Goosebumps ran over my skin as her paws rubbed across my chest. A sigh of brief pleasure escaped my mouth as she pushed herself against me. Her fur caressing my skin. She licked at my neck for a moment before putting a little distance between us so she could reach my pants. Her paws clumsily tried to unfasten my jeans. I gently pushed her paws away as I unfastened them, letting the pants fall to the floor. Once more I felt Laura's fur press up against my skin and I moaned as my member prodded itself against her stomach. She let my boxers fall to the floor and she gently led my back to the bed. I rested my head on the pillow watching her as she crawled in between my legs. She pulled the skin on my member back gently licking the head before cupping my balls in her right paw. The left paw squeezed around the shaft as she expertly worked on the head with her tongue. I was in bliss and tensed up clenching my fists grabbing a handful of blanket as she took all of it into her maw. I spread my legs slightly trying not to buck my hips as I felt her go up and down bobbing her head on my member. Half of my cock entered her wonderful mouth and I moaned in just about agony as she swirled her body around presenting her dripping pussy to my face. I didn't have to guess what she wanted and lifted up my head as I pushed my tongue into her folds. I could feel the hum of her moan vibrate through my member making me squirt out Pre-cum.

"H..ahh..." I heard her muffle out a moan around my cock.

I guessed I was hitting the right spot as I nibbled on her clit. I spread the lips with my thumbs and darted my tongue in. Searching her inner most folds for her pleasure hole. I had to note that she tasted a hint like berries. She moved her paws to support herself and she took my entire shaft into her maw. I moaned out trying to stay focused, but knew I wouldn't last for much longer. I whimpered as everything sped to a halt and I watched as Laura turned around. I gasped against her muzzle as she began attempting an awkward kiss. I didn't mind too much. Just the feeling of her sandpaper tongue on the roof of my mouth was pleasurable enough. It seemed like forever as she kissed me. I grinned slightly against the kiss as I felt her aim my member for her crotch. She pulled from the kiss to say, "You ready?"

I only nodded and she let herself down slowly as my raging hard on pushed its way into her tunnel. I looked into her eyes and she smiled bouncing her hips up and down on my cock. I could see myself disappear and reappear in her pussy.

"Yo...your a lot bigger... than any Lucario... I've seen." She said between pants.

I blushed as I brought up my hands, kneading her breasts lightly. She let out a moan tilting her head back so I began kneading a little rougher. She gently pulled my hands away and laid her chest against mine. I could hear her whisper, "Fuck me..."

I granted her wish and thrusted my hips upward against her hole as best as my inexperienced body would allow. It felt amazing how her hole leaked around my cock and her muscles tightened around my cock each time I tried to come out to push back in again. Her pussy was sucking me in with each thrust. Making it even more pleasurable. I ran my fingers through the fur on her back and held her tight. Helping her move against my thrusts making her panting erratic each time we slammed together. My cock pounding into her deepest part of her tunnel.

"I'm... not going to last much... longer..." I panted.

I felt her nip at my neck. We moaned not really caring at the moment who heard. Only person around that would probably hear us was Tracy and he was across the hall. I screamed out as I finally gave in to the growing sensation as I convulsed spraying my seed up into Laura's womb. I could sense she had come too since the way her muscles were tightening around my cock and her teeth were digging into my neck. Which didn't hurt, it was immensely pleasurable and her tongue licking on the skin in her mouth. After my muscles started to relax and my sac was spent of all it's sperm. My head fully rested on the pillow. I heard Laura say, "Hope... that helped."

I chuckled weakly and tried to catch my breath. She didn't pull off my member for the longest time. She just lay their basking in the afterglow. I laughed as she said, "Ready for round two?"

I agreed and decided I wanted a different position this time. I flipped her over earning me a surprised yelp from Laura. I started pounding away with my re-hardening prick. She moaned loudly as I took her delicate body. What I didn't expect to hear was moans. Not from me or Laura but from across the hall. Only thing I could think of was Tracy with his Scyther. Surprising enough though I soon heard the coo of a Heracross. I instantly remembered the Heracross that had laid the egg with his Scyther. I guess it was reward for helping him and Scyther. The moans from the room across the halls fueled mine and Laura's drive. My member wanting nothing more to hear Laura's pleading voice.

"YU...ICHI..." Laura screamed out as she gripped my back.

All her paws were wrapped around me and my hips pounded into her. It was my turn to bite as I dug my teeth into her neck which seemed to make her loose control. Her moans echoed through the room as she came squirting her juices covering my cock in liquid. Hearing another moan apparently coming from Heracross, I gasped as I came spewing my cum into Laura once more. Mixing our juices even further as I collapsed on top of her. Twitching and convulsing inside her hole. I forced myself to pull out of her collapsing to her side. Looking her eye to eye.

"Was... I.. good?" I asked.

"Ve... Very..." She panted.

I could see and apparent afterglow about her. She seemed to be in total bliss. All fell silent as I fell back to sleep. Very last thing my conscious mind allowed me to remember, was Laura curling up to my naked body pulling the covers over top of us. I fell asleep and thought, "This is great."

I grinned before finally passing out into a deep sleep.

Author: Well here was the sex I pretty much promised. Also just a warning. Their will be some Yaoi and maybe even some Yuri. Which is lesbian and gay if you people don't know.

Yuichi: That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Laura: You humans think too much.

Yuichi: What do you mean.

Laura: Sex is natural. As long as you enjoy it, and don't force it. Then you shouldn't regret it.

Yuichi: Well I sure don't.

* Yuichi and Dairu high fives each other.*


	3. Pokemon on Oak's Foundation Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the content in this story then do not read.

Chapter three: Pokemon on Oak's foundation.

WARNING: M/M/M/F in this chapter, M/M/M/F again, and then finally F/F/F/M

Sunday morning:

I awake to Laura curling up closer to me along with the sun shinning through the window.

"Yuichi... you awake." Laura said before giving a big yawn.

"Morning." I smiled.

It had been awhile since I had a deep sleep like I had. It didn't take me long before I was out of bed and dressed.

"Master, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Laura asked sweetly.

"I'm going for breakfast, you coming?" I laughed at the choice of words.

"Yes master."

She crawled out of bed and we both blushed at the considerable amount of cum that had been collected both on Laura's fur and the bed.

"Don't worry, throw them in the laundry on the way to breakfast."

I grabbed the blankets and we left the room. One of the many things I like here was I didn't do any laundry. Well except my own clothes that is. Sheets were all given freely and they were all washed by Oak's aids. I dropped off the sheets grabbing a set of new ones ran them back to the room and Laura and I got in line for breakfast. The cafeteria was a basic lunch room like you would see in a school. The two lines which one was for vegetarians and the other for meat eaters. Which if you liked both you could always just reach over the counter. Just pay a little extra for the food. Which your first sandwich or salad was free so anything extra was just a dollar more. I had to admit, Oak took care of his employee's just as well as the Pokemon, but still had to make a profit so he can keep taking care of us all. I was starting to wonder if he was a saint or Santa Clause in disguise.

"What do you like Laura, or do you want Poke'chow?" I questioned not entirely sure.

"Um... I'll just have the chicken sandwich." Laura stated taking the food.

Which I did the same and it didn't take long to finish off the food.

"Master, what shall we do today?" Laura asked.

I sighed seeing how the lunch lady gave me a nasty look as Laura called me Master.

"How about a walk?" I said giving her the choice.

"Sounds wonderful." She said with her ears perking up.

I grabbed a few things and prepared a picnic backpack for us to take along. I knocked on Tracy's door to see if he wanted to join us.

"Tracy, Were..." I was cut off as I heard Tracy loudly yell.

"No, You... go on ahead..." Tracy sounded like he couldn't catch his breath.

I looked to Laura both of us knowing what he was doing. We tried our best to hold our laughs till we left the lab and as soon as the lab door closed behind us and we passed the Pokemon feeding barn. We busted out laughing.

"He sure has it going on." I joked.

"Yea, I wonder who he was doing this time."

"Probably Heracross again." I said with a laugh.

We followed the path and continued until our laughing fit had come to a halt.

"Master, can we walk through the forest?" Laura asked very sweetly.

I looked over to the forest to our left of the pass and noticed we were close to the small pond where I had asked Squirtle and Bulbasaur to lay an egg for me. I then thought, if we were already here, I could check to see if an egg was ready. It had been a good week so I was hopping for the best.

"Yea, I need to see someone anyway." I said as if I was talking about a human.

I've only had sex once with a Pokemon and I'm already speaking like their equals. Which was a good thing. I truly did believe they were equals now and Laura was a perfect example of intelligence in Pokemon. Trees passed and bushes. The weirdest thing was... I didn't recognize anything now.

"Master... were going in circles." Laura stated.

"How do you know?" I wondered just how she could tell.

"I can smell us on the path, we have been here before." Laura stated.

I looked to my watch, It was noon and it was getting humid out. 

"Bulba." I heard a familiar voice.

"BULBASAUR!" I yelled trying to grab his attention.

Bulbasaur immediately looked to us and passed under a bush as he ran up to my feet.

"Hey Bulbasaur, remember me?" I asked scratching behind his ear just as Tracy had done.

"Bulba." He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Look Bulbasaur, we are lost... Can you help?" I asked hoping he knew the area better than I had.

Bulbasaur nodded taking off into the opposite direction we had been walking. Laura kept up easier than I was. It was amazing how fast Bulbasaur's small legs were taking him. I grinned as I saw the path not five minutes later.

"Oh... thank you so much Bulbasaur." I smiled scratching him behind the ear, "how can I ever repay you."

I said it without thinking which Bulbasaur immediately jumped on the offer.

"Bul... bulba... Saur." He said trying to make me understand.

I look to Laura which she smiled and started to translate, "He said he wants us to join in with his friend for some fun."

"Fun... what do you mean?" I asked looking to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur... Bulba." He started again.

"He wants us to have a foursome with him and his friend Squirtle." Laura grinned as she said it.

"Well... I'm fine with it if Laura is." I looked to Laura for her answer.

"Sure, I'm up for some fun." She smiled

"Lead the way Bulbasaur." I stated standing up.

Bulbasaur took off into the forest and we followed pursuit. Which he led us straight to the pond where I had asked Squirtle to make us an egg. Which I knew Squirtle and Bulbasaur couldn't produce eggs. They weren't of the right egg group. Which then I thought, doesn't mean they couldn't have fun or have sex with one another. Which also brought me to the picture of Bulbasaur mounted on top of Squirtle's shell having his way with her. Surprising enough I recognized the Squirtle. I had heard about Ash's Squirtle having a pair of sunglasses from when he used to be in the Squirtle Squad. He had the glasses on and greeted Bulbasaur as soon as we got their.

"Ok, um... I'm kind of new to this, so if you wouldn't mind. Could you guys start?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to be too forward in this.

I swallowed seeing Bulbasaur taking the initiative and pulling his vines from his pod. The vines pulled my shirt over my head and I jumped as I felt Laura move behind me pulling my pants and boxers down to my ankles. Which I helped by kicking my shoes off and then my pants and boxers. Bulbasaur's vines pulled off my socks one by one and I was left naked. My backpack lay against a tree and the soft wind soothed my sweaty body from the heat.

"Bulba... Bulb." I heard him say.

This time however Laura didn't translate. It had seemed he was giving Laura orders which she did as she was told. Laura got on her knees in front of me licking the head just as she had done the night before. I knew if Laura did get mated by Bulbasaur and Squirtle, she wasn't in any danger of producing an egg since not of the same egg group. Lucario did have a Human shape and was reported that no Pokemon could produce pups with humans. Personally however I don't think they had sex with the Pokemon to find out. I guessed they preformed artificial insemination. I was shocked out of my little thoughts as vines wrapped around my torso. My back was gently laid against the ground and Laura followed pursuit as she continued working my member. The vine left my chest and I felt something press against my tail hole. I didn't have anything against anal and my natural curiosity for anything unknown was intriguing to me. I bite my tongue in preparation for the pop of my cherry so to speak. Which as soon as it pushed it's way in I saw that Laura was lifted by vinewhip and positioned over my cock. Bulbasaur was literally using us as sexual puppets. After releasing her and Laura took me inside her I heard her yelp and her pussy contract over my member. Bulbasaur's other vine had penetrated her tail hole just as the other had done to me. It was started to become very intense feeling as the vines started moving in and out of both of our tail holes. Laura gasped as she pounded her hips against mine taking me deep with each thrust. I let out a moan as the vines reached a sensitive spot and kept pushing against it deep inside me. I bucked my hips against Laura's thrusts making wet sounds as I felt liquid leak down the inside of my thighs.

"Bul..." I heard a faint moan.

As I heard Bulbasaur moan I looked over to see as he was using his vines to anally penetrate me and Laura. He was being taken by Squirtle that was standing behind him. Ramming his little pink member into Bulbasaur. I had a clear view and it even further fueled my lust. That was when I decided I was into this type of stuff. Pokemon had so much intelligence and not to mention love and trust in them. That this felt just too perfect to me.

"Dang..." I gasped not knowing what else to say. My body was growing ever so close to the edge.

Laura wasn't that far off either. The vines went furious as they pounded into the two of us. Making us rock back and forth as his testicles pounded away inside of us. I soon found out why too. I saw Squirtle's tail twitch as he seemed to be releasing his cum inside Bulbasaur. I grinned out in bliss as I also saw a stream of cum being sprayed from Bulbasaur's cock onto the ground. I moaned out in pleasure as Laura apparently came. Convulsing over my cock which she kept riding her orgasm. Forcing my cock in and out over her by slamming down onto my hips. I gasped out as Bulbasaur's vine sped up trying to make me finish which I couldn't stand it anymore. After seeing everyone cum except me sent me over the edge forcing my cum out into Laura's tight entrance. Laura collapsed onto my chest as I shot my load into her filling her to the brim with my seed. The vines pulled from our tail holes with a pop and a moan from our mouths as we lay their regaining out strength and loving the bliss and afterglow.

"We... need to wash up Master." Laura panted in my ear.

We helped each other up and made our way into the pond that was no more than a couple feet away. Bulbasaur and Squirtle joined us soon after and we all took turns cleaning each other.

"thank you Bulbasaur and Squirtle." I said with a grin.

"Bulbasaur."

"Squirt, Squirtle."

"Oh, do you have an egg for me Bulbasaur?" I asked as I remembered.

Bulbasaur's vines came out and went behind a bush. Pulling out a green egg with darker green spots.

"Lay it on my shirt over their." I said pointing to my clothes. He lay it down and turned to Squirtle which his vines started to clean his shell.

I grab my watch from my clothes and it says two o'clock. We had been here for two hours and still had the rest of the day. I was fairly exhausted from having sex twice and having walked all that way.

"I'm very exhausted, maybe we should head back." I offered.

"Bulba." I heard him say.

"He said to drink this." Laura translated.

Bulbasaur's bulb glowed with what looked like solar beam. I decided that I could trust him and took a lick from the seed of his bulb. It tasted like the butter to a honeysuckle and I could feel all my pain wash away. This stuff was better than the Chansey or Blissey eggs that recovered strength.

"We could visit some of the other Pokemon, Master?" Laura offered.

Laura seemed to be recovered too but I wasn't surprised since she was a Pokemon.

"Ok.. let's see, what type of Pokemon would you like to visit?" I asked.

"I heard Oak talk about near the base of the mountain nearing the edge of the foundation that Eevee tribe had been taking a liking to the area." Laura stated only what she had heard.

"Ok, I wonder if we could ride a Pokemon their." I said getting all my clothes on.

We waved goodbye to Bulbasaur and Squirtle and headed to the trail. Which on the other side of the trail was no other than a Kangaskhan tribe. I decided to try and get near them to say hello. Which Laura followed with whatever I wanted to do.

"Hello." I said as kind as I could.

I knew Kangaskhan could be skiddish due to their babies. However I approached very slowly and didn't get too near. Letting them come to me. One Kangaskhan without a baby came up to me, sniffing my hair before sniffing at my nose. I got brave by lifting up my hand to touch her cheek. She didn't pull away so I ran my hand over the side of her face. Feeling of the surprisingly soft skin. It seemed to be tough yet delicate. I saw the Kangaskhan smile and lick my cheek.

"Kanga." She smiled before standing straight up. Showing me easily how she beat me in height.

With me standing as tall as 5"6 and Kangaskhan usually about 7"3 she stood just about two feet taller than me.

"We were going to the base of that mountain and was wondering if you could carry us?" I said pointing to the mountain.

I swallowed as I saw her smile and start talking, "Kanga... Kangaskhan Kan."

I look to Laura once more to hear her translate, "She said that her heat has started and would like you to help first."

I kissed her nose and said, "Well do you want to find somewhere secluded?"

My heart raced as she shook her head and started trying to pull away my clothes. I was afraid she would start ripping them so I pulled away quickly getting undressed.

"What about you Lucario?" I asked feeling bad about leaving her out.

"Don't worry master, have fun." She grinned as she sat down and started watching.

What really got me worried was some other Kangaskhan came over to watch us mate. I suppose they either done this often by watching others mate, or they were just curious about the human that one of their lucky own had picked up. She wasn't really into foreplay either. She had gotten on all fours and presented herself to me. Her moist reddened treasure dripping onto the grass beneath us. I could easily reach but decided to have a taste. I got onto my knees and cupped my tongue digging out whatever juices I could from her hole. Which made her groan almost painfully with pleasure. I could see Laura out of the corner of my eye rubbing her clit with two fingers on her paw. I could also tell the Kangaskhan tribe had started picking out mates since seeing us had turned them on way too much.

I could tell Kangaskhan had enough of the licking and rolled over onto her back. I savored what taste I had left in my mouth and grabbed onto my rock hard shaft. The Bulbasaur spore from earlier really heightened my arousal. I was so ready to plunge into this Pokemon and I couldn't believe how much I had changed from not being sure about sex to having sexual moments with four Pokemon so far. My feet were on the ground and knees resting against Kangaskhan's thighs. I aimed my member as I slowly pushed my way in. I noticed that her pussy seemed different that Laura's. Laura tasted like blueberries and her insides had very strong muscles. I just suppose it was cause of her type. Kangaskhan however being the rock type that she is. Made her pussy very different also. Hers seemed to contract to fit my member. Seeing that the types pussies were different made my interest peak. Now I wanted to try all the types. I gasped and licked Kangaskhan's chest. Rubbing where the breasts would be which she seemed to like. I rapidly sped up my thrusts and she moaned out and even though the heard of Kangaskhan around us seemed to get louder with moans. Laura's seemed to stand out above all of them. I ceased my licking to look over at Laura. I laughed silently as I saw that a young Kangaskhan about half the size of the one I was mating with was eating out Laura. I also noticed the Kangaskhan Laura was with was also female. Laura lay on her back with paws on her breasts squeezing and abusing the nipples as the Kangaskhan lay with her head dug between Laura's legs and hand between her own legs running her fingers through her pussy.

I turned my attention back to my job and pounded away wrapping my arms around her and resting my chest. My hips doing all the work as she easily took me all in. Being an earth type had another advantage. Her pussy felt almost like I was pumping into very fine mud or maybe a jar of lotion. I couldn't believe how good it felt pounding away into this big loveable woman. When it hit me it seemed both of us came at the same time. Kangaskhan started convulsing holding me against my chest. Her legs around my hips holding me in her as I sprayed me seed. Her pussy was hugging my cock for every once of liquid I had to offer. I couldn't believe how much I had though. I was really glad Bulbasaur gave me that extra boost I needed. I heard Laura scream out with bliss as her orgasm also ran over her which made me ooze more cum into Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan picked me up from under my arms and I could feel myself pull from her treasure, but was still connected by a long string of cum. I looked down to see my entire crotch was covered in juice. I moaned loudly as she lifted me higher as she put her head between my legs and pretty much taking my hip into her mouth. Her tongue ravishing my lower regions licking up whatever taste of our juices were there. I groaned out as another orgasm washed over me, shooting my load against the roof of her mouth which she gladly accepted. It took several minutes for me to be entirely clean before she sat me down and my legs wobbled underneath me. I weakly grabbed my clothes before trying to get dressed.

Laura walked up to my side after being licked clean by Kangaskhan.

"Are you rested enough to take us to the base of the mountain?" I asked worried about Kangaskhan that I had sex with.

She grinned as she lifted me onto her back and Lucario decided to run beside us on her own.

The Bulbasaur spore seemed to regenerating me as the longer I stayed on Kangaskhan's back. She I looked to my watch once more and it was four o'clock. We had probably four hours or more of sunlight since it was summer. Depending if it was cloudy or whatever else. We said our goodbyes to Kangaskhan and started walking where she had left us. Kangaskhan didn't want to take us the entire way since she didn't want to be trespassing on a bunch of Eeveelutions.

"Laura I see them." I stated and pointed.

I saw a lake which I was surprised to see only two at the moment. A Glaceon and a Vaporeon were playing by the lake.

"Laura, be careful, Eeveelutions are the same egg group as you. So you will have an egg if you mate with one." I warned.

"I know, why do you think I wanted to come here?" Laura questioned.

"Why do you want an egg?" I asked stunned at what she said.

"I want to help Master get money. I trust Master will take care of egg and give to good home." Laura smiled.

"That is your choice." I smiled seeing how much she cared about me and that she would be willing to do something like that.

I decided to stop standing their and say hi to the playing Glaceon and Vaporeon.

"Um.. hello. I'm Yuichi." I waved over to them.

They stopped and came over sniffing to see if we were friendly.

"Don't worry, we are friendly." Laura smiled to the two.

I jumped a little as I Vaporeon jumped up onto me. Sniffing at my face. I blushed as I realized what he smelt when his nose lowered to my crotch. He had smelt the Kangaskhan I had just had sex with before.

"Gla..."

"Vapor, Vaporeon Vapor vap." Vaporeon went off saying a bunch of stuff.

"He wants to know if you would mind having sex with them. They are both males though he said." Laura translated.

"Um... As long as one of you don't mind mating with Laura." I said pointing to her.

Glaceon nodded making a mewing sound before rubbing his side against Laura's side. I once again followed protocol by undressing. I was curious about having a penis inside me instead of a vine. So I was going to find out. I got on all fours and presented myself to Vaporeon. Just like Kangaskhan had done to me. I gasped as I felt a watery spray on my crotch. I guessed he was cleaning me so he could mark me with his own scent. It felt even better when I felt his rough tongue on my sac and down my member. It was fairly easy to get me aroused by this. Glaceon and Laura was already at it. Laura was on all fours with Glaceon pounding away into her glory hole. Vaporeon looked over to his friend pounding away into Laura and he decided he was ready cause next thing I knew, he had mounted me. His forepaws wrapped around my waste with his member poking randomly around trying to find my tail hole. I reached behind me aiming his shaft for him. He then hit the mark as his member slipped into my hole. I rested my forehead on the ground for a moment and the picture I saw was priceless. Pre-cum oozing from member member to the ground and the wet sound of Vaporeon pounding away to my rear. I rested my front end downward on my hands and let Vaporeon have his way with me. I was drooling on how good it felt. My attention was peaked however when I felt a bulge popping in and out as he thrusted. His knot was forming and was making it apparent that he meant to tie with me when he was done.

Laura however was supporting her upper half on her elbow and had her other paw rubbing her clit. Glaceon was sending cold shills down Laura's back as his ice like cock cooled her insides. She groaned out with pleasure and bit her tongue as her eyes were left glazed over. Vaporeon and me was apparently right in her line of sight which made her moan in aww. My tail-hole being pounded into was in front of her a couple feet away. I groaned out grabbing dirt under my hands as I exploded. Shooting string after string of sticky cum onto the ground. Laura couldn't stand it. Glaceon moaned out starting to spray icy cum into her which sent her over the edge. Her pussy was apparently convulsing on Glaceon's cock which made him tie with her. I grunted as Vaporeon's knot made the tie connecting us together as he began to shoot his cum into my hole. It was like he was using watergun inside me. Spraying like a hose spurting his cum. I just lay their loving the feel of his cock throbbing inside me. I could feel with each throb that it was loosing it's size.

And that was it. Both me and Laura were exhausted after that. We made it back home with only a little bit of sunlight and managed to get cleaned up and get to bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I questioned.

"Yes Master." She hummed happily.

"So do you think your pregnant?" I asked.

"I hope so." She grinned.

"How about we keep it?" I blurted out.

"Master?" She looked at me surprised.

"Yes, let's take care of it together?" Yuichi smiled.

"OK Master." She grinned overly happy.

I knew I had made her happy. She was trying her best to make me happy and by doing so had made herself happy. I knew this was going to be fun. Just me, Laura, and the little Riolu having our way with the Pokemon on Oak's foundation.

Author: I know this was a short story. Like I said though it was just to get me back into writing which it has. I added a crap load of sex in one chapter and I'm sorry to the straight people out their that doesn't like it.

Yuichi: Well personally I don't think that gender really matters. It's just if anal interests you. If you like it then you can be with males and personally I like it.

Laura: Yuichi! * holds out egg.*

Yuichi: Yay it's hatching.

* Egg hatches and a Riolu sits in the middle of egg shells.* Daddy!


End file.
